Feelings Locked In
by HopelessShelby
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya get locked in Music Room 3. When a storm hits, who does Haruhi have to turn for for comfort? The Shadow King, of course!


"Staying after school, Haruhi?" Kyoya slid his laptop off the table and

walked over to her. "Ah no, I just need to grab a few papers," she said as she

walked to one of the tables and picked up her homework assignment. Kyoya turned and

watched her walk with a small grin, but quickly removed it when she walked back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sempai," she smiled at him and pulled on the door handle.

Then she froze. The door hadn't opened yet.

She tugged harder, but to no avail. The door was locked from the outside. "S-Sempai,

how late do they keep the doors unlocked?" barely slipped out of her mouth. Kyoya

wasn't one for panicking. "About this time. I guess we're stuck here until they

unlock the doors to clean," he looked around the room as he said this. "B-But..."

Haruhi looked towards the window at the dark clouds forming in the sky.

Kyoya got her notion and looked the same way. He became aware of the situation and

awkwardly pulled her close to him. "I'm not that heartless, Haruhi. I'm here if you

need...er..Comfort," He then released her and pulled her by her wrist to one of the

couches. He sat down and opened his laptop, and began typing away.

Haruhi sat next to him quietly. "Sempai, why are you so interested in work? How come

you don't entertain girls?" Haruhi suddenly asked. Kyoya stopped for a moment. "I

have to look at what's best for the financial industry of the club," he answered,

and soon his typing resumed. Haruhi pondered this for a moment. He knew there had to

be another reason, but she left it alone because..

Lightning struck outside, and there was a loud crash.

Haruhi jumped and whimpered, and Kyoya closed his laptop. He pulled on her arm

gently, causing her head to fall in his lap. "You should go to sleep," he said,

looking down at her with a soft gaze. "You'll be relaxed and you won't hear the

thunder," he said. Haruhi nodded best she could without trembling. She closed her

eyes and a tear fell to her cheek as the thunder grew louder outside the window.

Kyoya looked down at the girl on his lap. He slowly stroked her hair when he thought

she finally fell asleep. "Sempai, what're you doing?" Haruhi asked in a husky voice.

Kyoya blinked and moved his and away. "N-Nothing," he stuttered. Haruhi turned her

head and looked up at him. "It's okay, Sempai," she took his hand and laid it back

on her head. Kyoya stared down at this girl, this confusing yet amazing girl that

amused him.

Her soft breathing filled the room, showing she was asleep. Kyoya leaned forward and

placed his lips on her forehead. "I love you, Haruhi," he murmured into her ear. She

wiggled and turned in her sleep. "Kyoya...Sempai.." she said quietly. Kyoya smile

softly at the girl, seeming so innocent, but she surely wasn't. After a few minutes

of her talking in her sleep, her eyes opened slowly. The storm had by now passed

already.

"You talk in you sleep," Kyoya said to her. "Really? What do I say?" Haruhi

challenged. "Something along the lines of 'I love you, Kyoya-sempai.', but I

wouldn't know," Kyoya shrugged, a smirk creeping to his face. A parade of pink crept

to Haruhi's face. "I-I.." was all she managed to say. "It's fine, Haruhi," he said

and he bent down so his lips were close to her ear. "I love you too." he whispered

seductively.

Haruhi yelped and jumped. "Sem-paii!" she whined, staring at him. "Don't joke like

that, please," she pleaded, obviously hurt. "Naive Haruhi," Kyoya shook his head.

"What makes you think I'm playing a prank?" he stared at her with such affection in

his eyes, that she knew he was serious. "B-But..Why.." she stuttered, obviously

confused. Kyoya rolled his eyes in a goofy-like manner, and ruffled her hair.

"Let's get you home," he took her hand and led her to the door, which was now

unlocked. Arriving outside, they began to walk to Haruhi's house. Once they got

there, he politely explained to Haruhi's father why she was just returning home, and

he understood completely. Before leaving, he snuck a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight."


End file.
